


difficult

by xreadern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, not really a love story just arguing, this is my first fanfic go easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreadern/pseuds/xreadern
Summary: "What's going on?" The teacher asked, putting his hands on his hips in some awkward pose.Azula lifted her head to face Katara and rolled her eyes, muttering, "Why don't you ask the Water Tribe peasant?"Water Tribe peasant?!Katara snapped her head up and jabbed a pointed finger into Azula's chest, "Don't you dare call me that! Also, it was clear you started all this; I asked you to stop the tapping and you didn't!"Azula snickered, and put on the most infuriating smirk that Katara thought existed "You started this last time, I was just returning the favor.""WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT?!" Katara's voice was louder now, her eyebrows pursed together, the students inside the classroom could probably hear her increasing voice."It's perfectly reasonable logic." Azula huffed and folded her arms against her chest.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 31





	difficult

**Author's Note:**

> messy one-shot

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

It had been one month into school. This had been going on for twenty minutes. Katara glanced to her left at Azula, who was leaning back on her chair and repeatedly tapping her pencil. It took so much restraint to not snatch the wooden pencil from her hands and snap it in two pieces. It wasn't like Azula was doing it on purpose, right? It's not like they were besties or anything, in fact, they were a little more like enemies. No, not as much as enemies, but people who _mildly_ disliked each other. They were in two different circles, and interacted sometimes, though very casual and quick. The most they interacted were when they argued in debate teams. (which were a-lot).

Azula had also made Aang almost cry in Home Educations class. According to one of the classmates, they were making pizza, and when Aang had began suggesting to the teacher that they should not use meat for the rest of their year, Azula responded by taking small pieces of sausage and eating it, then explaining how she would like to shut him up by shoving pepperoni down his throat. Azula had been sent outside but not punished. Katara got that she was annoyed, but maybe threatening to shove meat down his throat was too aggressive. The Gaang heard of that, and started to develop a tiny dislike of her since.

Katara glanced to Azula again. Azula hadn't even acknowledged her.

"Can you stop that? I'm trying to focus here." Katara asked. The question came a little more harsh than she wanted. 

Azula glanced at her. "Stop what?" Azula asked incredulously, "This?"

Azula started tapping the pencil on the desk faster, her blank face starting to form a smirk, gold eyes staring at Katara the whole time. Katara almost actually snarled.

"Yes, that. You know what I'm talking about, Azula."

"Oh, that? Then I'm good."

Azula looked back at the teacher's board and continued the tapping, _tap tap tap tap_ , but noticeably more faster this time. _Fine, if that's how it is. Two can play this game, again_ , Katara thought.

Katara started clicking her pink pen, faster than Azula was tapping her pencil. Azula had a small smile on her face, and started bouncing her knee under her desk, creating a thumping noise. Which meant, Katara just had to start drumming her fingers against the desk.

Classmates were staring at them now, and Sokka glanced between them. Toph smirked. The teacher had started to get annoyed. Katara started humming loudly, clicking her pen faster and louder.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click

Cli-

"FOR TUI AND LA'S SAKE, STOP THAT!" The teacher snapped, shouting.

The classroom became deathly quiet now, you could hear the air conditioner working. Toph snickered, Azula immediately stopped, her face flush with embarrassment. Katara had dropped her pen. She didn't bother to pick it up with all the class staring at them.

The teacher rubbed his face, smearing his glasses. He then went and held the door open. "I want you two outside, right now. This will be quick, too."

Azula hesitated and getting up. Katara moved faster and headed torwards the door, avoiding eye contact with Azula. Once they were both outside the classroom, the teacher sighed wearily. Azula and Katara stood next to each other, heads down like pre schoolers.

"This is probably the third time you guys did something like this," Katara had almost forgot the first time this had happened, where Katara herself was the one tapping her pencil on the desk and initiating the petty competition. 

"What's going on?" The teacher asked, putting his hands on his hips in some awkward pose.

Azula lifted her head to face Katara and rolled her eyes, muttering, "Why don't you ask the Water Tribe peasant?"

_Water Tribe peasant?!_

Katara snapped her head up and jabbed a pointed finger into Azula's chest, "Don't _you dare_ call me that! It was clear you started all this; I asked you to stop the tapping and you didn't!" 

Azula snickered, and put on the most infuriating smirk that Katara thought existed " _You_ started this last time, I was just returning the favor."

"WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT?!" Katara's voice was louder now, her eyebrows pursed together, the students inside the classroom could probably hear her increasing voice. 

"It's perfectly reasonable logic." Azula huffed and folded her arms against her chest.

The teacher quickly glanced between the two, before giving an exasperated sigh again, "Alright, I don't know what's going on, like I said, but you two need to get along. You're constantly interrupting the class, and I don't want to call your parents or anything, since you guys have perfect records."

Azula tensed for a second, then her face slipped into a mask of what _almost_ looked like genuine guilt.

"Truly, I apologize, Mr. Xiao, this won't happen again, Katar- I was being very immature." she turned to face Katara again, gold eyes staring intently, "I'm sorry, Katara, hope we don't have this happen again". That's weird.

Katara looked up to meet Azula's gaze. It was infuriating that Azula happened to be just slightly taller, just one or two inches. Katara hoped it was just one inch. Azula's face didn't look all that guilty, in fact she looked like she didn't want to apologize at all, but Katara didn't want Mr. Xiao to call her parents, she had good things going on and didn't need something small like this.

Katara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Alright, fine. I guess I was kind've being annoying last time, I'm sorry, too." 

Mr. Xiao beamed, clasping his hands together. _At least we're not in trouble._

"Well then, I'm glad that's settled." He walked back into the classroom and sat at his desk, "Please behave yourselves, young ladies. Take a seat again."

Azula headed toward her seat near Katara. She didn't glance in Katara's direction the rest of class.

This was going to be a _very_ , very long year. 


End file.
